


我想被你美丽的触手拥抱着

by willowwillow



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alfred being a virgin, Anal Sex, M/M, Other, and bloody crow being a slut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwillow/pseuds/willowwillow
Summary: 《关于因为我想看血鸦和阿福同时被草所以搞黄这件事》为女王复仇的血污猎人和追猎血族余孽的处刑人发现了教会上层的秘密。
Relationships: Alfred/Bloody Crow Of Cainhurst, Ebrietas Daughter of the Cosmos/Alfred, Ebrietas Daughter of the Cosmos/Bloody Crow of Cainhurst
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	我想被你美丽的触手拥抱着

血鸦从提灯前站起身来，环顾了一下四周，又抬头嗅了嗅空气。该隐赫斯特女王的大厅里一片狼藉，雕像被砸碎，地毯被染成比血更深的红色，而女王本人已经变成一滩恶心的烂肉。做这一切的那个人，对……想必是个处刑人，是一个人来的，血鸦确认了这点。他贪婪地呼吸着这肮脏的空气，慢慢踱着步走向王座。

是个年轻男人，灵敏的嗅觉对他低语道，年轻、强壮且愤怒，狂热地信着教会的鬼话，他抡着巨轮砸向女王陛下时裤子里会不会硬得难受？

血鸦又往前走了几步，恍然发现问题的答案就在眼前。这个男人居然射在了女王的座椅里，那些东西正和女王陛下的血肉一起滴滴答答地流到地毯上。他是先强奸了陛下吗，还是说狂怒中的处刑人有对着尸体发泄性欲的癖好？血鸦笑了一声，迫不及待地用手指沾了点带血的精液，送入头盔下的嘴巴里。他是最娴熟的血污猎人，能记住每个猎物的性器形状和精液的味道，换句话说，血鸦是这座城堡里最好的婊子。

他闭着眼睛舔了会儿手指，感觉浑身发热，一股热流开始沉甸甸地汇聚在下腹。要用什么修辞来形容宿敌的味道呢？老实说血鸦并不知道，他只明白一件事：对猎杀的渴望久违地回到了自己身上。血流的速度在加快，他绷紧了肌肉微微战栗着，连同羽毛的斗篷下摆也无声地颤动着。虽然才刚结束和上一个猎物的性爱——血鸦屁股里还夹着他仔细收集来的血污呢——但失去一个在城堡里沐浴休息的机会对此刻的他已经不值一提了。复仇的欲望让他又想做爱又想尖叫，但他最终控制住了自己。

“女王陛下，”血鸦回到台阶下，优雅地向座椅行礼，“愚蠢的敌人无法触及您永生的荣光，该隐赫斯特的血鸦向您发誓，一定向您献上罪人的血污，衷心希望血族的悲愿能够实现，您得以亲手怀抱血之圣婴。为了该隐赫斯特的荣光。”

阿尔弗雷德追查那个神秘的猎人已经好几天了。他原本以为这是新来的乌鸦，但哪只乌鸦会用刀给自己放血，然后涂抹在大街小巷的石头墙上呢？这简直跟娼妓一样令人作呕。逐渐地，阿尔弗雷德发现这人喜欢猎杀猎人，疯或者不疯都不重要，重要的是他会像猫玩弄老鼠一样玩弄到手的猎物。好几次在阿尔弗雷德的眼皮底下，这猎人把失血昏迷的猎物拖进角落，扒掉他们的裤子，对着他们的下身又吸又舔直到这些可怜人硬起来。然后……这婊子就会跨坐在猎物的大腿间晃着头上上下下地起伏，直到他得到满足再一刀砍下猎物的头。

嗜血，嗜杀，喜好淫乐，收集血污……阿尔弗雷德正好瞥到过一眼那猎人仰头时头盔下的脖颈——雪白雪白的不似人类——血族猎人立马心下了然，这神秘的乌鸦是污秽之血的余孽。属于处刑人的愤怒和着厌恶又一次在阿尔弗雷德体内熊熊燃烧起来，尽管已取得圣战的绝对胜利，但阿尔弗雷德不介意再一次用手中的巨轮再进行一次神圣的审判。

又是一个猎杀之夜，身披鸦羽的血污猎人又一次出现在大教堂区。血族猎人阿尔弗雷德扛起转轮，毫不犹豫地跟上了他鬼魅的身影。他穿过亚楠的重重建筑，又在伸手不见五指的教会上层跌跌撞撞地走了好久，最后来到一片空旷的开阔地。他从不知道治愈教会里还有这样的地方：高高的穹顶上缺了一个口子，月光洒在没脚面的积水上，似乎能发出“哗哗”的水流声。

此处似乎是个祭坛，但阿尔弗雷德已经无心祈祷。他的呼吸在看到祭坛前纠缠在一起的生物时就猛地停滞住了。他又走近几步，情不自禁想把这恶心到亵渎神灵的色情场面牢牢刻在脑海里：那该隐猎人背对着阿尔弗雷德，撅着屁股俯趴在地上，两条滑腻腻的怪物触手分开他的长腿，从细细的脚踝一路缠到腰上。更多的触手涌向他的下半身，好奇地慢慢摩挲猎人双腿间的那处洞穴。虽然猎人的腰肢以下都被触手紧紧挽着，但阿尔弗雷德能察觉他并不抗拒那怪物，甚至在讨好地发出一些吮吸的声响。

至于那怪物，阿尔弗雷德不想做过多的描述。光是直视那团庞大又柔软，还发着微弱荧光的肉块就已经让他头疼欲裂了，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，视野开始模糊和出现重影。浑浑噩噩之间阿尔弗雷德的双腿不受控制似的向前迈步。宇宙的呼唤，星辰的声音，教会的好猎人，难道这不值得垂耳聆听吗？

没反应过来之前，阿尔弗雷德就已经走到能清楚听到血污猎人喘息声的距离了。那喘息回荡在空旷的石墙周围，每一个细小的颤音都被成倍地放大，钻进阿尔弗雷德乱糟糟的脑袋里，许多回忆接连从他眼前闪现：伙伴们披上白袍离开城市却再也没有归来，邀请函上散发诡异甜香的字迹，古堡里女幽灵尖叫的无头身体，血鸦骑在昏迷猎人们的身上仰头发出呻吟……最后洛加留斯大师的脸出现了，它变得无限大，占据了阿尔弗雷德的整个脑海。

“阿尔弗雷德，”大师低沉的声音像雷声在作响，“要记住：善行并非总是出自智慧，恶行也不一定来源于愚蠢。但无论如何，我们要坚持行善。”

阿尔弗雷德撑不住了，他扑通一声跪倒在水里。大师！他哭叫着，夜晚太黑了，我看不到一丝的光亮，谁都好，请来救救我！阿尔弗雷德没意识到此举惊动了祭坛边正在试图交媾的两个生物，他低下头，发现自己可耻地硬了。

怪物比猎人更先一步意识到新猎物的加入。祂缓慢地蠕动着，拖着不断喘息的血污猎人转过身来。阿尔弗雷德只来得及发出一声哀叹就被怪物捉住了，当他被拖入触手的丛林时那猎人正好被翻了个面，把他苍白的身体完全展现在阿尔弗雷德眼前。他柔韧的身体和怪物的触手交缠在一起，仿佛是蛇群在蠕动着交尾。阿尔弗雷德想扭头避开这场景但触手制住了他的努力，不要啊！他无助地叫道，感觉一个代表污秽的形状隐隐浮现在自己脑海里，与面前该隐人和怪物的姿势产生着连续不断的共鸣。蛇一样的两条曲线缠绕在一起，这是象征该隐赫斯特的污秽之血的符文。

阿尔弗雷德掩面抽泣起来，并且拼命摇动着身体。他怎么也无法相信教会会在大圣堂上层豢养这种怪物，以及——自己马上要被怪物强奸这个事实。那怪物似乎很不喜欢人类的挣扎和噪音，在意识到祭品的抵抗后一根长长的触手从顶端垂下，迅速缠紧他的一条腿。阿尔弗雷德只感到身体一轻，视野突然天旋地转，他居然被怪物拎了起来。他的双腿禁不住向怪物的触须分开，更方便了触手的试探和侵犯。也许阿尔弗雷德没意识到，但他无意中被摆成了“倒吊人”的姿势。这个最古老的痕迹演化到今天成为了所有猎人的标记，也印在处刑人洁白的圣衣上。

但此时阿尔弗雷德的白袍已经被撕扯得破破烂烂了。他断断续续地念着教会的祷文，向良血祈求引导，向洛加留斯大师祈求帮助，但怪物似乎不领情，一根又粗又长的触手发出咕叽咕叽的声音，慢慢没入他的身体。

一阵钻心的疼痛把阿尔弗雷德从绝望里打捞出来。他疼得睁大眼睛，疯狂地摇着头，祈祷全部被噎在喉咙里，殊不知自己蒙难痛苦的模样在另一个人眼里比披白纱的少女还要圣洁，比最浓稠的冷血还要香甜。

血鸦微笑着看看他，又低头看看自己大张的双腿，似乎对于自己正被古神奸淫这件事毫不在意。年轻的处刑人被这艳情的一幕刺激到，撒旦的造物！阿尔弗雷德大叫道，你这……淫秽的野兽、吸血的疯子，你的血液是世上最不洁之物！

“嘘，”血鸦说，“安静点。也不想想为何伊碧塔丝会选中你吗？真是愚蠢之人。我在你身上能闻到女王陛下的甜香……自屠城之时你的血液就已经变质，现在已经是我们中的一员啦，为能被伟大的上位者选中而感到自豪吧。”

阿尔弗雷德像被惊雷劈中了一样。但血鸦说的很可能是真的，因为当伊碧塔丝的触手在体内搅动时他情不自禁地呻吟出声。他预料到身体被打开的钝痛，但这一波波涌上来的快感是怎么回事？他弹动着腰在空中挣扎，嘴和下身都被上位者的器官塞满所以只能模糊地发出“呜呜”的微弱声音，从血鸦的视角看去，处刑人仿佛正激烈地沉浸在情欲中，被触手操得摇摇摆摆。

血鸦闭上了眼睛。伊碧塔丝似乎对他的血液和身体很满意，大大小小的触须把他翻来覆去地摆成各种姿势。祂似乎对于进入人体上的肉洞特别感兴趣，除了在血鸦两腿之间反复抽插之外还伸出几支较细的触须分别试图插进他的嘴巴和耳朵里。血鸦还是女王的近卫骑士时曾听到过这样的传闻：一位贵族在探墓时幸运地邂逅了正寻求子嗣的上位者，但他兴奋过了头，在上位者为他受孕时狂喊狂叫，最后被那上位者伸进喉咙的肢体活活噎死。所以血鸦死死地咬住牙关，承受着触手的撞击和侵犯，只在触手滑过他敏感点时经受不住地轻哼一声。他用身体为女王服务已经不知道有多少年了，但被上位者选中还是第一次，这和操过他的所有生物都不一样：伊碧塔丝如此强大、如此美丽，血鸦相信只要自己还维持着人的形态，伊碧塔丝就会永生永世地试图为他受孕。

他简直被操昏了头，在混混沌沌的脑海中血鸦似乎被一种柔和的星光包裹着，他沉浮在宇宙一般的深邃黑暗里，好似回到了母亲的子宫里。一声又一声遥远的呼唤……闪烁的星光把他与伟大的上位者联结起来，此刻，就在此刻，宇宙坍缩融化了，一切一切的差异都消失在上位者湖水般清澈的眼中——伊碧塔丝在他体内，他也在伊碧塔丝体内。血鸦想象着自己长着修长柔软的触须，正把倒吊在空中的年轻处刑人操得不停颤抖，连祈求怜悯的话语都说不出口；但一瞬间他又坠回到自己的身体里，但这回把他操到无力挣扎的不再是伊碧塔丝，而是金发的阿尔弗雷德那强壮的肉体。

可能确实是被上位者影响了精神，血鸦心底最隐秘的性幻想开始像寄生虫一样疯狂增生，最深的仇恨，最深的欲望……恍惚间血鸦仿佛回到了仍在夜夜笙歌、宴席不休的该隐赫斯特，他被翻窗跳进卧室的白袍情人压倒在床上，沉醉到忘却耻辱；亦或是他正在风雪肆虐的室外与阿尔弗雷德交战，结果不敌对方，被踩着脸扒光了盔甲丢到了角落里；又或者，他是名假扮成妓女的血污猎人，在黑暗的屋子里被金发的处刑人老爷要求提供“特殊服务”……种种想法堆积起来淹没了他，血鸦忍不住尖叫起来：“给我停下！”

出乎他的意料，操他的触手真的渐渐停止了抽插，随后松开了他被勒得盈盈一握的腰，触须像潮水一般退去了。过了好一会儿他才缓慢地恢复了一点知觉，他感到空虚和干渴，肋骨也很可能断了几根，血鸦在心里祈祷自己的身体不要散架。当他终于聚集起一点力气撑起上半身时，他发现原来伊碧塔丝并不是因为自己的请求而放过他的。上位者在他身体里和大腿上留下了一些液体，而这东西，血鸦不安地意识到，似乎也拥有某种生命，它（它们？）正富有节奏地蠕动着，就像洄游的鱼儿想回到母亲两腿之间那片温暖的初生地里似的。

血鸦盯着自己腿间吞咽了一下，他的神志清醒过来，对女王的忠诚压倒了不安和焦虑。看样子伊碧塔丝似乎对已经受孕成功的人类毫无兴趣，已经转过身去背对着他了。血鸦翻了翻自己的大衣，从口袋里掏出一团血肉模糊的人体组织。刚刚的交媾过程中，女王陛下似乎不小心被他压在了身下，现在正有气无力地蠕动着，散发出一股快要腐烂的气味。血鸦心下羞愧，便强撑着站起来，一瘸一拐地朝尽头的怪异祭坛走去。他在该隐浩如烟海的藏书中看到过，能遨游于宇宙与时空之间的蜘蛛罗姆能让物品的时间倒流。为了该隐赫斯特的荣光，他疲惫地想道，然后小心翼翼地把女王的血肉放在祭坛上。

那团人体组织不见了，血鸦知道自己完成了任务，这些日子在亚楠花费的精力不算白费。他本想披上大衣就此离开，但伊碧塔丝那边似乎还有响动。血鸦又警惕起来，拔出长刀轻手轻脚走到那些蠕动的触须旁边。他看不到处刑人的身体也听不到任何声音，只一缕金发从层层的触手中间漏出来。想必毫无经验的阿尔弗雷德挣扎得太激烈，现在已经被伊碧塔丝勒晕了。血鸦好笑地抱着手看了一会儿，还是把阿尔弗雷德从触手群中费劲地拖了出来。年轻的处刑人果然已经不省人事了，亮晶晶的泪水混着不知道是什么的黏液糊在他脸上，漂亮的金发湿漉漉的。

血鸦眨了眨眼，在他身边坐了下来：依他的推测，这位伊碧塔丝是治愈教会高级成员召唤来的上位者。他在亚楠狩猎时曾几次远远地偷看过那些高级圣职。他们大多数都是年轻娇媚的女人，想必也是送给上位者的祭品。或许伊碧塔丝对怎样抚慰女性更有经验一点？血鸦的想法把他自己给逗乐了，他伸出手拨弄了一下阿尔弗雷德仍然翘起的阴茎，觉得这荒唐的臆测说不定真有些道理。

但是坦诚地讲，阿尔弗雷德的尺寸令人垂涎三尺。血鸦转转眼珠，想到今晚的血污还没有下落，双手空空地回去觐见女王岂不是件很失礼的事情？白送上门的猎物都不收下，那猎人也枉称作猎人了。想到这里血鸦干脆地脱掉刚穿上的腿甲，长腿一抬就跨坐到了金发处刑人的身上。当他扶着阿尔弗雷德的阴茎缓慢坐下去时血鸦吃惊地喘了口气，处刑人的形状比想象中的还要和他口味。

他熟练运用着柔韧的腰部，在阿尔弗雷德身上起起伏伏地动了一阵子。当阿尔弗雷德在他的技巧下射精时，血鸦夹紧后穴，随即也把自己释放在阿尔弗雷德肚子上。他有滋有味地品尝了一会儿这场性爱，才慢吞吞从处刑人身上爬下来。按说这时血鸦应该立刻把处刑人的头砍下来，但他左看右看却怎么也下不了手。最后他只好叹了口气，轻轻捏了捏昏迷不醒的阿尔弗雷德的脸颊：“唉……假如你不是教会的成员那该多好……”

说完这句话血鸦就头也不回地走了。他一边把大衣的扣子一直扣到脖子，一边质问自己：我是不是太虚伪、也太心软了？但是屁股里热乎乎的东西打消了他这假惺惺的念头。一想到女王陛下已经平安归来而自己的狩猎也有所收获，血鸦就忍不住展开眉头，露出一个开心的微笑。


End file.
